


cuffs

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Begging, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Minerva is not used to Yukino being so forward with her desires.
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> minerva is a beautiful trans lady but i don’t want people to think im sexualising trans people but also... trans people do have sex yall idk what to say. how comfortable trans people are with their bodes varies the same as it does with cis and enby folk; this is just one example. nobody come for me pls.

“Please, Minerva-sama.” 

Yukino was bent over at the waist, hands clamped around her ankles, ass thrust deliciously into the air. Minerva trailed her nails across the taunt skin of her backside, delivering two sharp slaps until Yukino was whining, knees threatening to buckle under the weight of her pleasure. 

“Please what?” Minerva kissed the words across Yukino’s spine, and it was all almost too much for her to handle; she was crying now, loud and messy tears, something she only did when she fell too far and too fast into her sub-space. 

“Please fuck me, Minerva-sama.” 

Yukino was such a delicate girl, always so pure and demure, shying away from any topics which could be considered unseemly. The truth was, she liked being treated like a slut; it was her greatest fantasy, and Minerva was always willing to indulge her.

She knotted her fist into Yukino’s hair, yanking her head backwards and eliciting a wonderful moan from the smaller woman’s lips. 

“I didn’t quite hear you there.” Minerva purred, eyes narrowing at how Yukino’s underwear was becoming saturated with wetness, and how her breath was coming quick and broken. The demoness felt the effects on her own body, her crotch tingling with need. She would not be able to keep this up much longer.

“I want you to fuck me, Minerva-sama.” Yukino sobbed. “I want you to fuck me good and hard.” 

And she did. 

Minerva pulled Yukino’s cheeks apart, admiring the hole which she had already licked and sucked and stretched, and lined herself up with it. She entered quickly, without mercy; exactly how Yukino liked it. The other woman came once as soon as she was full, her body convulsing against Minerva’s, but that did not stop her from thrusting hard and with purpose, shuddering as Yukino’s please turned into desperate screams, her mind slipping from sanity and accepting wave after wave of excruciating pleasure. 

Leaning down, Minerva un-cuffed Yukino’s ankles, and immediately the smaller woman had her arms thrown backwards around Minerva’s neck, her back pressing against Minerva’s front, and it was intimate; loving. With a shuddering sigh, Minerva came inside Yukino, lips pressing softly against the smaller woman’s neck. 

It would be a while before Yukino could talk again, her body falling limp and pliable as soon as Minerva’s orgasm had hit, but the demoness did not mind. Taking care of Yukino at times like this was a part of their relationship, and Minerva loved it as much as she loved everything else; wholly, and without reservation. 


End file.
